This invention relates to a programmable system for enabling an object, preferably a toy or novelty item, to perform a series of actions chosen by a user.
Many toys or novelty items are available in the market which can perform different actions instructed by a player through the use of a remote control device. Typically the use of the remote control device results in a specific action of a toy object, for instance a vehicle. The remote control systems are either infrared, or radio controlled and can only be used to instruct the vehicle to perform individual or separate actions. These kind items are limited in the variability of their performance.
Having a variable programmable toy or novelty item would have distinct advantages and benefits in the consumer market.
The invention is directed to overcoming the limitations of existing toys and novelty items.
The invention provides for an interactive programming system for a toy or novelty item. A user, by pressing appropriate keypad buttons can program or instruct an object to perform a series of preset actions. These actions are preset in that different keys are programmed to operate or effect different actions on the toy or novelty item. This can preferably be accompanied by selected sound effects and light reactions.
According to the invention the programmable toy includes a body which has a motor for actuating a motion generator which can be in the form of wheels or other devices to cause the body to move through the surrounding environment. There is a keypad which operates a series of control switches for operation by the user of the toy. The switches are connected to a programmed or programmable microprocessor for translating the received signals from the switches into control signals for operating the motor. The motor can thereby be caused to activate the body in different selected directions according to the action of the motor on the motive generator.
In a preferred form of the invention there is a microprocessor which includes a memory function with which predetermined instructions for action and sound effects can be stored. The activities and objects to perform the action and sound effects are determined as selected by the user.
The programming system is driven by an integrated circuit chip which is responsive to the different keys.
The toy also includes a remote control facility whereby a transmitter and receiver system permits remote control of the toy.
The invention is further described with reference to the accompanying drawings.